La Vida Es Bella
by Yuno G
Summary: Lucy es la personificación de la responsabilidad. Hasta que se pasa de copas en su primer viaje a Las Vegas y no solo termina borracha, sino que se casa, queda embarazada y se hace un tatuaje en el culo del nombre de su esposo y padre de su bebe aun no nacido. Y el padre es el hijo de su jefe, heredero de una gran empresa, un vago, fiestero e irresponsable. Natsu Drgneel


Lucy no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita cuando no consiguió contar todos los tequilas que se había bebido esa noche, y para ser sincera tampoco podía contar los vaso de vodka o wiski, pero seguro que se había pasado de Martini, ya que no bebió mucho ron porque no le gustó. Pero Lucy se sentía orgullosa, estaba segura que había bebido, trece ¿O fueron catorce? vasos de cerveza.

Ahhh...La vida era bella, y Lucy lo sabia. Ella era la cabeza de un bufé de abogados de una de las empresas más prestigiosas del mundo, y lo más importante, tenia un delicioso y ardiente brandy en la mano, y ese vaso era el único culpable de que no tuviera ni las más mínimas ganas de levantarse y buscar a Juvia y a Erza, ya que seguro que estaban perdidas en algún lugar de las Vegas.

¡Si! ¡Las Vegas! Era la primera vez que Lucy estaba en las vegas, y no podía contener la emoción, estaba en uno de los bares más famosos y locos del lugar. Aun que esta en la barra, lejos de la pista de baile, la música no paraba de azotarle los tímpanos, y a ella le encantaba.

Lucy sacó un cigarro del bolsillo y se le volvió a escapar una risita involuntaria al pensar cuanta droga había consumido. Consumir droga, eso sonaba tan "chica mala" que Lucy no pudo resistir al tentación de bajarse la camisa para pronunciar su bello escote y levantar más las falda que con las justas tapaba lo debido, solo lo hacia para tentar a la noche. Aun que el alcohol de las bebidas y la nicotina del cigarro sean drogas legales, nada comparado con la cocaína o la marihuana, algo que Lucy nunca consumiría como abogada que es , hoy no iba a creer en nada más que en ser una mujer salvaje.

De repente, Lucy vio la perfección y su corazón se aceleró, sus manos comenzaron a sudar . La mas deliciosa y rica margarita que había visto en su vida, lo único que faltaba en su colección de bebidas de la noche. La llamaba, en esa hermosa copa de cristal, bañada con las luces de la fiesta, brillando con el delicioso color limón y su espuma rebosando por el borde, amenazando con caer. Toda la tentación reunida en una pequeña copa. Era. Perfecta.

Pero lo primero lo primero, aun si estuviera borracha, cosa que no lo estaba, todo tenia que tener un orden, y la prioridad era encender el cigarro juguetón que se le escapaba de los dedos. Lucy sacó una caja de cerillas del bolso y tomó una, pero no consiguió encenderla, y la frustración creció y creció mientras tiraba una tras otra ya que eran inservibles, hasta que sus plegarias tuvieron respuesta y una se encendió.

Lucy sopló con sus labios rojos como la pasión para apagar la cerilla y dijo feliz- ¡Esta me la guardo, es de las buenas!- Su razonamiento para guardar y conservar las cosas que servían volvió a probar a Lucy que no estaba ni un pelín borracha.

Volvió a voltear la cabeza hacia la margarita y esta vez le importó un bledo que lo primero tenia que ir primero. Lucy giró sobre si misma para poder buscar a la camarera, ya que su cerebro completamente sobrio no se había dado cuenta que tenia al barman en frente de ella. Al encontrarla vio como la camarera tropezaba y derramaba todo lo que tenia en su bandeja sobre alguien, un hombre para ser exactos. El cual no dudó en empujarla bruscamente para hacer espacio entre él y la camarera. La camarera cayó al suelo y la música cubrió todo sonido, pero Lucy sabia perfectamente que el muy imbécil la estaba gritando por su error.

Lucy, rubia de ojos miel, con su metro setenta, y sesenta y dos kilos de pura furia, se levantó de su asiento y sin duda alguna se dirigió al hombre y a su grupo de imbéciles que se burlaban y gritaban a la pobre mujer en el suelo.

El abuelo de su padre era abogado, su abuelo era abogado, su padre era abogado. Al llegar donde ellos Lucy consiguió escuchar la situación.

-¿Quieres que te despidan? ¡Mira como me has dejado la camiseta! ¡Vale mas que todo lo que ganas en un año!- El imbécil tenia el pelo negro y ojos azules, y podía ver en la forma que se vestía que estaba forrado de dinero. Así que Lucy decidió abordar la situación de manera civilizada. Le sujetó el hombro para que se girara y la mirara. Lucy levantó la mano y no tardó en sentir la carne crujir bajo su puño.

Por el amor de Dios, ella era la abogada del diablo.

-¡Cuánto lo siento!- dijo Lucy dramáticamente- Ahora tu sangre cubre por completo la mancha de alcohol.

-Perra..-Gruñó el hombre levantándose, con sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Lucy le clavó el tacón de aguja en el estomago y no dudó en inclinarse para decirle con furia- Y como no te calles de una puñetera vez te juro que también cubrirá el suelo

Dos fuertes manos la agarraron por la cintura y la levantó del suelo como si fuera una pluma, sorprendiéndola. Lucy se giró para ver al otro imbécil que la sujetaba por detrás, lista para pelear, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse son una clavícula bronceada- Gray ¿Esta pequeña fiera te derrumbó de un solo puñetazo?- La voz le recorrió todas sus fibras sensibles y tembló por la sensación. Era una voz potente pero tranquila, completamente masculina, y sonaba divertida.

En sus veinticinco años de vida, nadie la había llamado pequeña Alta, si. Rascacielos, también. Pechugona, siempre. Pero nunca pequeña, y la verdad no se sorprendió que él la llamara así cuando levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que no le llegaba a la barbilla. Pero que perfecta barbilla.

Cuando lo vio, el estómago le dio un vuelco y Lucy estaba segura que el corazón le dejó de latir durante uno… o dos… o quizá tres instantes. Era guapísimo. Lucy tuvo que esforzarse para no comérselo con los ojos. El hombre se quedo de pie, aun sosteniéndola por los aires, con una sonrisita de suficiencia mientras Lucy le contemplaba. Vestía todo de negro, con un traje hecho a medida. Iba sin corbata y con los botones de la parte de arriba de la camisa desabrochados, revelando las clavículas y una traza de su pecho torneado cubierto de un ligero vello. Lucy lamió con la mirada los fuertes tendones del cuello hasta llegar a su prominente mandíbula, sombreada por una incipiente barba. Tenía unos labios carnosos de un precioso color rosado, una nariz recta y perfecta y unos ojos… ¡Dios mío, qué ojos! Lucy nunca había visto unos ojos color jade tan intensos, animados a su vez con tantas tonalidades, y unas pestañas tan largas. Llevaba el pelo rosa corto, un poco más largo en la parte de arriba, Su pelo ligeramente ondulado hacia atrás, de un rosa chillón, caía sobre su nuca con rebeldía. Era probablemente el hombre más guapo que Lucy había visto en su vida.

De anchos hombros, con una postura dominante, derramaba un aura de poder. Pero todo se arruinó cuando Lucy se fijó en sus orejas, tenia las orejas más adorables del mundo, estaban un poco escondidas bajo su pelo, y esa fue la primera vez que Lucy pensó que las orejas podían ser tímidas. Las orejas le hacían parecer un niño lindísimo.

-Hola- A Lucy le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Hola- En ese momento los ovarios de Lucy saltaron de alegría al escuchar su voz tan masculina.

-Natsu, voy a mandar a esa perra a la mierda- El gruñido del imbécil arruinó su gran humor.

-Cuanto lo siento- Pidió la camarera con voz lamentable. De rodillas, limpiando el desastre del suelo.

Lucy se zafó con mucho esfuerzo de las manos de él, y estaba segura que fue gracias a que él la dejó ir. Lucy se dirigió hacia la camarera tan rápido como el alcohol en su sistema le permitió y se puso a ayudarla.

\- Déjala- Dijo el peli rosa con desdén.

-Es su trabajo, una simple escalaba del dinero- Dijo el pelinegro, escupiendo al suelo.

Lucy no pudo evitar saltar sobre el hombre como si fuera un animal endemoniado. Esa era la actitud de los estúpidos ricachones del mundo, los que conseguían todo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.- Eres malo, pretencioso, y un rico idiota que debería mirar por donde camina.

-¡Pégale! ¡Pégale! ¡Pégale! ¡Pégale! - gritaban la muchedumbre, animando la pelea- ¡Pégale! ¡Pégale! ¡Pégale! - Lucy no estaba segura si la estaban animando a ella o a él.

-Maldita zorra, quítate de encima- gruño él, intentando detener el sangrado de la nariz.

-Desgraciado machista- Lucy de nuevo sintió los dos manos en su cintura, ella giró para darle un puñetazo al guapísimo hombre, que se lo merecía si intentaba detener a la justicia.

Pero el puñetazo no aterrizo en esa deliciosa mandíbula, simplemente chocó contra la musculosa cara bronceada de un hombre calvo. y a Lucy le llamó la atención la gorra negra que con letras blancas decían "Seguridad". El puñetazo le dio mil dolores a la mano, pero esa no era la principal preocupación de Lucy. El hombre calvo giró la cabeza y la fulminó con la mirada.

-Señorita, le acompañaré personalmente a la salida- El hombre puso énfasis en cada palabra, como si intentara controlar su rabia. ¡Ups!

Lucy sintió como la arrastraban por el suelo hasta que esa voz masculina interrumpió- Espera Sebastián- Lucy giró para ver al quien había hablado de nuevo.

-Señorita...- El hombre guapetón dejó que Lucy continuara la frase.

-Mi nombre es demasiado preciado como para que salga de la boca de alguien como tu- Levantó la barbilla con orgullo.

El guapetón volvió a sonreír, como si todo fuera una broma- ¿De verdad crees que esa mujer no es una esclava del dinero? Ella solo esta aquí por eso.

-¿Eres idiota?- preguntó Lucy furiosa- Es un trabajo, como cualquier otro, honorable y respetable.

-Es una mujer al igual que tu- Lucy no podía quitar la mirada de sus preciosos ojos, como si la succionaran- Si te pusiera cinco mil dólares aquí mismo, estoy seguro que estarías encantada de besarme, como cualquier mujer harías cualquier cosa por dinero.

Lucy no sintió cuando el guapetón le puso el pequeño fajo de billetes de quinientos en la mano, solo pudo escuchar la hermosa oferta, de besarlo. Con pasos firmes caminó hacia el, lo sujetó por el sedoso pelo de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sus labios con fuerza. Y lo besó, Dios, si que lo besó.

Lucy lo rozó con los suaves labios, seduciéndolo antes de entrar, jugueteando con su labio inferior entre sus dientes, chupándolo con delicia. Quería, de alguna forma, que este beso fuera distinto para el, que la recordara y fuera dueña de sus sueños más eróticos. El chico suspiró entre sus labios, y Lucy no dudó en penetrarlo con la lengua, frotándose contra la de él.

Dios, él sabia tan bien. Lucy no pudo resistirse a soltar su pelo, y comenzar a acariciarle de la nuca hacia el cielo, le besó hasta que no pudo recordar nada de lo que había sucedido antes. Le

dio un beso profundo, intenso y apasionado asegurándose de causar terremoto de sensaciones, Lucy estaba siendo agresiva, dulce, completamente salvaje. Quería acariciar con la lengua cada centímetro de su deliciosa boca, quería chupar, mordisquear, y pudo saborear la sorpresa en sus labios.

Natsu la sujetó con fuerza, como si esa fuera la única manera de sostenerse en pie, y Lucy se derritió en sus brazos, y el beso cambió por completo. Lucy recorrió con delicadeza el interior de su boca, jugando con los labios y la lengua, y comenzó a chupar con delicadeza, como si quisiera atraerlo al lado sensual de la vida.

Podía sentir como el hombre que la tenia en brazos suspira complacido cada vez que le acariciaba la sensible piel de la nuca. Quería acariciarlo por todas partes, pero algo en su mano lo impedía, y supuso que eran los cinco mil dólares.

Lucy no dudó en soltarlo y dejar que se esparcieran por el suelo, y acariciarle todo lo que podía. Lucy era la que lo besaba, y como lo estaba besando. Ella se lo estaba pasando en grande besando aquel desconocido. El deseo se apoderaba de ella. Los sonidos de succión y saliva mezclándose la estaba poniendo a mil, y su olor, Oh Dios, como olía ese hombre. Era una fragancia sutil, y a la vez fuerte y envolvente. Un olor a madrea, especias refrescantes. A Lucy se le puso la piel de gallina y casi se corre ahí mismo.

El oxigeno amenazaba con matarla como no lo dejara, y Lucy lo soltó, pero no se distanció. Respiraba pesadamente al igual que él. Con las pupilas completamente dilatadas en sus ojos verdes, el la estaba mirando fijamente, y Lucy estaba segura que aun podía saborearla en sus labios.

-Soy Lucy- Ella le giñó el ojo sensualmente- recuérdalo. -Y así, pisando fuertemente sobre los dólares, Lucy se fue del local, rezando para que aquel hombre no haya visto sus rodillas temblar.

….

Lucy caminaba orgullosa por los oscuros y peligrosos callejones de La Vegas. Ella era una mujer de veinticinco años, y ella no era una princesa, ella no era una doncella de pensamiento seco, de intelecto muerto, de paraísos y jardines de colores, de castillos invencibles y caballeros honorables.

Lucy no era una mujer bonita con cabeza hueca, llena de mierda esperando un beso de amor y un amor rosa, de rosas y chocolates, de perfumes y buenas tardes. Lucy no era una niña buena, no era sonrisa fingida y un cuerpo estereotipado. Ella no era una dama con corona y manos que no tocan, que no arden, que no juegan, que no sienten, que no hay nada.

Lucy era mujer guerrera, una loca, invencible, era audaz, era una mujer ideas propias, dueña de una mente perversa, una mujer libre. Lucy luchaba como una perra, ella volaba alto y alcanzaba sus metas, ella amaba como una fiera, y besaba como si nunca más pudiera.

Lucy escuchaba como un sordo, veía como un ciego, y tocaba como un manco, que no se limite a lo que no puede y no sienta. Ella era el demonio vestida de mujer, no se asustaba ni del infierno en llamas. Ella era de las mujeres que llaman para decir te quiero y cuelgan, de esas que escuchan y hablan, aconsejan, callan, observan, entienden, analizan y nadan contra la corriente que marca una sociedad armada y falsa.

Ella era una mujer que muerde labios, y mira directamente el alma, estaba satisfecha consigo misma, sonreía desnuda porque realmente se amaba. Lucy no era una princesa, Lucy era una mujer.

Y aun que fuera una mujer inteligente, no se dio cuenta que a causa del beso el pintalabios se la había corrido por toda la barbilla, nariz y mejillas, y así de feliz caminaba por las vegas. Y si alguien decía que se tambaleaba por estar borracha, era de pura envidia .

Lucy siguió caminando por los oscuros callejones de las Vegas, el alcohol no le permitió sentir el frio viento ni apreciar la luna llena. Ya llevaba mas de quince minutos, y casi se le sale el alma del pecho cuando alguien de nuevo la sujeta por la cintura y estampa sus labios contra los de ella. Dos preciosos ojos jade la estaban mirando cuando sus labios estuvieron solos de nuevo. Y podía jurar que se hubiera tambaleado para atrás si no la tuviera firmemente por la cintura.

-Hola Lucy- dijo el, de nuevo con esa sonrisa.

-Hola sexy desconocido.

-Me llamo Natsu.- Dijo él, riéndose por el cumplido involuntario.

-Yo Lucy- Ella giró sobre las manos de Natsu, que aun estaban sujetándola, y quedó cara a cara con el- Y me debes a mi y a la camarera una disculpa.

-Mis mil perdones- dijo el sarcásticamente, pero a Lucy le bastaba.

-Y...eh...¿Que le paso a tu amigo el idiota?- Preguntó Lucy

-¿Gray? Lo deje en una pelea, una peli azul le estaba dando una patada en las bolas cuando vine a verte.-Se encogió de hombros.

Lucy se rio para sus adentros, estaba segura que esa mujer era Juvia, sus patadas nunca fallaban.- Quiero pollo- eso salió de sus labios antes de poder pensarlo

-Oye, Nick- Llamo Lucy.

-Es Natsu- Dijo el sin mostrar irritación alguna.

-Estos muslitos están deliciosos- Estaban sentados en el suelo dentro de un KFC y se lo estaban pasando genial, Lucy estaba hasta la nariz de aceite y no paraban de hablar.

-Oye, y porque rompiste con esa tal Jane.

-Porque descubrí que era una actriz porno a tiempo completo.- Natsu se arrepintió tan rápido como lo dijo, uno no habla sobre porno con una mujer, simplemente no se hace. De repente, una lluvia de pollo y saliva calló sobre el cuando Lucy comenzó a gritar.

-¿¡Jane Virea!?- Gritó Lucy sorprendida, escupiendo todo- Wauu, ella tiene todos mis respetos

\- ¿La conoces?- preguntó Natsu sorprendido, tomando un trago de su cerveza.

-¡Pues claro !Ella era la única que podía tomar tres por el culo y dos por adelante al mismo tiempo- volvió a gritar Lucy- Sus escenas eran de lo mas sucias, hasta me daba morbo.

-¿Ves porno?- comió otro muslito

-Pues claro ¿Y como te diste cuenta que era actriz porno y stripper?

-Pues imagínate tu cuando un día llegó a mi departamento con semen por todo su cuerpo, completamente borracha y veinte mil dólares en el bolsillo.- bufó él molesto.

-Yo siempre e soñado con estar en un trio masculino.-suspiró Lucy- imagínate a dos hombres rendidos ante mi. Maldita sea. Estos muslitos están deliciosos.

Aun que ver a una rubia metiéndose cuatro muslitos de pollo en la boca al mismo tiempo no sea la imagen mas sexy que haya visto, a Natsu no le gustó ni un pelo la idea de otros hombres tocando a Lucy. Esta noche ella será suya.

A Lucy se le escapó un eructo tan grande como el de un cerdo, hasta hizo sus mejillas vibrar. Y Natsu no pudo quedar más sorprendido, nunca nadie había hecho eso en frente de el.

-No me mires de esa manera, seguro que tu no puedes superar eso- refunfuñó Lucy.

-¿Me estas retando?- Natsu arqueó una ceja.

-Te lo apuesto

-¿Que apuestas?

-¿Que quieres?

-Meterme en tus bragas- Natsu quería sexo, más claro no podía decirlo.

Lucy dudó un poco pero terminó aceptando -Echo, pero si yo gano...

Natsu la interrumpió con el eructo más grande que Lucy había oído en su vida, por suerte olía a menta y muslitos de pollo.

-Espera y veras- Dijo Lucy antes de coger la lata de cerveza de Natsu y tomársela toda. Y Lucy no exageró cuando el eructo la tiró hacia atrás, causando que su espalda impacte contra el suelo.

Lucy se levantó y Natsu le eructó en la oreja, haciendo que se quedara sorda por unos instantes.

-Yo gané- Dijo Natsu orgulloso. Viendo como Lucy maldecía en voz baja.- Oh vamos Lucy, no puede ser tan malo tener sexo conmi...- Una tanga negra de encaje impactó su cara antes que pudiera terminar.

-¿Contento, pervertido? Nathan, no puedo creer que tengas esos fetiches con las bragas. ¡Te la regalo!

Esta vez, Natsu estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo corregir ni el malentendido, ni su nombre.

-Nelson, aléjate de mi- Dijo Lucy caminando por el parque que estaba a la espalda del restaurante- Si te ven, nadie querrá tener un trio conmigo.

-Es Natsu- Y la confusión de nombres ya lo estaba irritando- ¿ Y porque no pudo ser parte de tu trio?

-¿Estas loco?- Exclamó

-No, dímelo- Natsu comenzó a caminar más rápido al ver como Lucy intentaba poner distancia entre ellos.

-Eres un hombre- Dijo ella, como si no fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿Y..?

Lucy se detuvo de repente, y Natsu casi choca contra su espalda. Giró sobre sus talones y levantó los brazos en gesto de exclamación- Eres un hombre entre hombres, Ned. Demasiado dominante como para permitir compartir a tu pareja sexual, si tengo un trio conmigo harás que la interacción con el otro hombre sea mínima, y si es posible lo echaras de la cama en el mismo instante que me quite la ó Lucy.

Natsu apretó la tanga negra de Lucy que tenia en el bolsillo, y le molestó que Lucy supiera su malvado plan.-Es Natsu...- gruñó...sin saber que más decir.

Lucy volvió a girar y siguió caminando a paso ligero -¿¡Es que no puedo tener un trio tranquila!?

-¡No!- gruñó Natsu- No puedes. Eres solo mía.

Lucy comenzó a correr para poder distanciarse de él, ella no era de nadie, y menos aun de un desconocido. Sentía fuego en los pulmones mientras que corría con todas sus fuerzas, escuchando como él la seguía y le gritaba para que se detuviera. Lucy giró la cabeza mientras corría para ver que tan cerca estaba cuando ella impactó contra una pared de hierro. Lucy retrocedió unos pasos, y se sorprendió al ver que no era una pared lo que estaba en frente de ella, sino dos hombres de gran altura y un cuerpo espectacular, con los brazos tatuados y una camiseta sin mangas.

-Oye preciosura- dijo el de la derecha, de ojos gises como la tormenta- ¿Eres tu la que le gustaría tener un trio?

-Si...- dijo ella, levantando la mirada para poder verlos, sintiendo como el hombre que la perseguía estaba detrás de ella.

-Lucy, ven aquí- Gruñó el molesto- Ella no quiere tener nada con vosotros. Marchaos.

-Nadie esta hablando contigo- Dijo el de la izquierda, que miraban a Lucy con unos preciosos ojos azules- Belleza, ¿Qué piensas de nosotros tres y una noche salvaje?

Lucy estaba a punto de decir que si, su mente estaba emocionada ante la idea de tener a esos dos hombres de buen cuerpo abrazándola y besándola por todas partes. Pero algo dentro de ella se rompió con tan solo imaginarlo, no serian esos perfectos labios rosados los que la besaran, ni esos ojos verdes jade los que la miraran, ese cabello rosado no rozaría su cuerpo, ni esas fuertes manos la tocarían.

-No- dijo antes de poder pensarlo- Quiero a Natsu


End file.
